


Toga's Guide to Birthday Cake

by ProfoundCranium



Category: BlazBlue, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, F/F, Nighttime, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundCranium/pseuds/ProfoundCranium
Summary: Step 1- Procrastinate your heart outStep 2- Forget to make anything until the day of the event.Step 3- Wake your significant other up at 6 in the morning to bake a cakeStep 4- Enjoy, because that's how it worked for me
Kudos: 2





	Toga's Guide to Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBlackdagger456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackdagger456/gifts).



  
  
Toga was big on celebrations.  
  
She had learned to appreciate the small stuff early on. Often enough, the big stuff was out of the picture. So, she would often celebrate nonsensical stuff that other people would often scoff at or take for granted. Such as spring break. Toga was BIG on Spring Break. Was it just an excuse to throw a party and have fun? Maybe. But did that mean it didn't matter? Not at all.  
  
Which is why Toga found herself in her kitchen at around 6 in the morning with flour on her nose as she attempted to read the instructions on an easy bake bag for Cake. The kitchen counter had all the necessary supplies already on it. Did Toga make a mistake pouring the stuff before she read the instructions? Thankfully no. But she was trying to be careful.  
  
Even so, despite Toga's love of celebration, she was shitty when it came to small details. Which was funny when you took into account her surgical skill. But when it came down to it, she often forgot small details by pure accident.  
  
Such as the fact that Koko woke up early.  
  
"Himi-Ai? What are you doing awake?"  
  
Toga almost dropped the bowl of cake mix before she whipped around, seeing that her wife was exiting the hall, a blanket around her shoulders as she rubbed her eyes. She looked tired, her long purple hair plastered to her back, her glasses haphazardly askew on her face. Her shirt was halfway hanging off of her shoulder as she looked at Toga in confusion.  
  
"What are you doing? And… why do I smell cake mix?"

Toga looked over the ingredients and realized that she had no real way of hiding her mess in a matter of seconds. So she just shrugged and continued stirring the mixture of eggs, milk, and cake mix together in a large bowl.  
  
"Baking you a cake."  
  
Kokonoe chuckled as she stepped forward into the dining room, sitting at the table as she propped her head up on her palm.  
  
"I can see that. But why?"  
  
Toga smiled impishly, the mix decorating her cheek and nose standing out against the pearly white of her teeth.  
  
"Because… it's your birthday, and I need to do something nice." Toga points her mix covered whisk at the sleepy Kokonoe. "And frankly, you could use a bit more sweets in you. You're always so big on dieting. I think you look amazing, but food is meant to be enjoyed Koko-Love."  
  
Kokonoe smiled as she stared at Toga from across the room, the only light illuminating the dark apartment being those in the kitchen itself.  
  
"Fine Himi-Ai… sorry I ruined the surprise."

Toga shook her head as she stirred the mix a final few times, staring at in in triumph. This seemed like the correct consistency. And despite Toga's mixed history with cooking, she couldn't REALLY fuck this up unless she just wasn't paying attention and was spilling everything.  
  
"The surprise isn't the biggest deal. I'm sure you expected me to do SOMETHING. Besides. I'm late anyway. I shouldn't be doing this on the day of. But… stuff got in the way."

Kokonoe giggled at Toga's explanation, her tails waving in the open, moving the blanket around. Koko had apparently forgone pants today.  
  
"You procrastinated didn't you?" Kokonoe asked, sounding smug as hell.  
  
"N-No! Not at all! I would NEVER-" Toga only got as far as turning away from the oven before she saw Kokonoe's raised brow and sighed in defeat. "Okay…. I procrastinated a bit! I just kept telling myself that I had more time. And then when I got the ingredients two days ago, I never had a good time to make the cake, and then I had the idea to make it at night. But then it was today."

Kokonoe openly laughed at Toga's embarrassment, finding it hilarious that Toga had almost spoofed her wife's birthday.  
  
"S'not funny!" Toga pouted as she turned to watch the time on the Oven count down. It would be there for an hour.  
  
"Oh but it is." Kokonoe began, calming herself as she looked at Toga, clearly amused at the circumstances.  
  
Toga decided that the cake would be done when it was done. An hour for cooking, and fifteen minutes for cooling. Then icing. Then eating. Seemed like more than enough time. So, she stepped out of the kitchen, undoing her apron before hanging it on a hook that was attacked to the cabinets above her head. She quickly stepped over to Kokonoe, sitting next to her and laying her head on the table. Kokonoe of course, laid her free hand on her head and ran her fingers through Toga's long delicate blonde locks.  
  
Toga wore her hair down more often than not these days. Especially at home.  
  
"You were cutting it awfully close weren't you?" Kokonoe questioned as they both scared out the large glass window, watching the sun slowly rise over the horizon. Bathing the city, and the room they inhabited in a soft orange glow.  
  
"Cutting it close is my thing. I'm a doctor after all." Toga joked, clearly satisfied even if her surprise didn't go exactly as planned.  
  
It was fine anyway. Kokonoe wasn't the biggest on surprises. Do or don't, she would be pleased regardless. Toga was sure she was just happy that Toga had even remembered that it WAS Kokonoe's birthday. Which was a fair thought. Toga forgot things often, and Kokonoe never expected much on birthdays. Even so, Toga wouldn't ever forget birthdays. Hell, Kokonoe's next one was already marked in next year's calendar to ensure she wouldn't forget.  
  
An hour passed with ease as they watched the rain-speckled windows glow with an orange light. The city slowly coming alive while they themselves sat within their little fortress of solitude. Though, being as high up in the apartment as they were, it was hardly a solitude. But being alone could always help to give that illusion. They were both familiar with being alone.  
  
DING  
  
Toga lifted her head, turning to look at the oven which had just beeped to signal it's completion of the cake. Toga stood up, leaning over to peck Kokonoe on the cheek before she left her chair.  
  
"One moment Koko-Love." Toga says, Kokonoe smiling in return.  
  
Toga quickly stepped back into the kitchen, opening a drawer and grabbing a pair of mittens before she opened the oven. The rough cotton protecting her hands from the extreme heat. She tugs the hot metal pan from the oven, placing it on the stove before she checks the cake. On the surface, it looked perfect. A solid golden brown. Toga reached into the cabinet, grabbing a toothpick and stabbing it into the cake. And upon pulling the wooden stick out, she could see that the cake was cooked on the inside too.  
  
"Well? Is it up to your standards?" Kokonoe warbles from across the room. Toga simply turns and smiles at her.

"Even better. Do you want to frost it with me?" Toga offered, quickly reaching into the fridge to grab a large canister of vanilla frosting. Was it standard and bland? Maybe. But Kokonoe appreciated simple flavors. Even if Toga would have gone all out with a triple layer of various forms of frosting.  
  
If Toga was honest from herself, she knew she would be eating the rest of this frosting straight from the container because she didn't care in the slightest about her weight and that somehow always worked out for her.  
  
"Hmmm. Sure." Kokonoe says, standing up and leaving her blanket behind. Yawning as she tugs her shirt back over her shoulders. Her black lingerie underwear peeking from beneath the cover of the overly large shirt. Kokonoe steps into the kitchen, hugging Toga from behind as Toga quickly sets out the canister of frosting on the counter, grabbing a spreading knife and a rubber spatula.

"Which one do you want Koko-Love?" Toga asks, gesturing to the two utensils in her hands. They were functionally the same. But Toga still wanted to give Kokonoe a choice. She wasn't supposed to be helping considering it was HER birthday. But at the same time, it was her birthday. So she could do what she wanted. And if Kokonoe wanted to frost a cake, then she would frost a cake.  
  
"This one." Kokonoe says, grabbing the larger rubber spatula, taking it from Toga's hands before she separates from her, standing to the left side of the cake while Toga stands at the right. Toga places the frosting canister between them, allowing them both easy access. Then they get to work, spending the next ten minutes frosting a large rectangular cake in about a 2 inch layer of frosting. Unhealthy? Maybe. But Kokonoe deserved to eat something tasty.  
  
"You're going to eat the rest of this later aren't you?" Kokonoe questions when they were done, giving Toga a look so heavy with judgement that Toga almost wanted to blush.  
  
"Ummm. Would you get mad if I said yes?" Toga questioned, Kokonoe staring at her blankly.  
  
"No… but I reserve the right to judge you." Kokonoe smiles lightly as she gestures to the cake. "What's next? That is a pretty okay frosting job."

And it was. The cake looked like fine white porcelain with all the time they spent smoothing it over. And of course Kokonoe being the perfectionist she was demanded that it be practically flawless in terms of blemishes. Not that Toga minded. She quickly reached into another cabinet and grabbed a jar of rainbow sprinkles.  
  
"Toga, I swear." Kokonoe began, sighing at the presence of sprinkles.  
  
"Oh don't be a spoilsport! The cake could use some color and you know it!" Toga says, uncapping the jar and taking small scatterings of sprinkles, raining them down on the cake in a light drizzle.  
  
"The fact is that you're right and I hate that you're right." Kokonoe says with a smile, crossing her arms as Toga decorated the cake. Kokonoe figured that the cake itself was enough sugar, Toga knew. But the cake DID need color, and Kokonoe understood Toga's love of fashion.  
  
"You love that I'm smart! Don't try to pretend otherwise now." Toga brags as she sprinkles the last of the sprinkles she needed, capping the jar and placing it back in the cabinet. Then she opens a drawer, tugging out a small set of boxed candles and a lighter.  
  
"Himi-Ai… you KNOW we don't need to-"

"Bup bup bup! Shut! We ALWAYS do this part!" Toga says, leaving no rom for argument as she quickly tears open the box, taking out the candles and slotting the five sticks gently into the cake. Then she grabs the lighter, flicking it a few times before she sighs and offers it to Kokonoe.

"I will never understand how you suck so much at lighting these." Kokonoe says, taking the lighter and creating a flame on the first attempt. Toga pouts playfully as she takes the lighter back.  
  
"I'm just bad with them! I can't explain it!" Toga justifies, quickly going through and lighting all the candles.  
  
"Only five? You must think I'm much younger then I actually am." Kokonoe snarks, leaning on the counter as she watches Toga work.  
  
"Hush you. You’re still young and sexy." Toga says, finishing up as she blows out the lighter, looking around for a lightswitch before she flicks it off, leaving the apartment dark with the exceptions of the early morning sunlight, and the candles.  
  
"Well… you ready?" Toga says, smiling impishly while Kokonoe couldn't look more aggravated.  
  
"You always do this part and every year I tell you that you're a dolt."

"But you never stop me~!"

Kokonoe sighs but still manages a smile as she turns to walk out of the kitchen, leaving her spatula in the sink. Toga grabs the cake, turning around as she gently walks toward the dining room table, avoiding blowing out the candles.  
  
Then… Toga starts to sing.  
  
"Happy birthday to you~!"

Kokonoe couldn't hold back her groan of contempt as she sat down.

"I hate youuuuuu!"

"Happy Birthday to you~!" Toga continues, heedless of Kokonoe's complaints. She was smiling anyway. "Happy birthday dear Kokonoe~!"

Kokonoe crosses her arms, blushing wildly as she glares at Toga.

"I will actually punch you."

"Happy birthday to you!" Toga places the cake on the table, taking her seat as she doesn't take her eyes off of her wife. She simply places her hands in her lap, bobbing her head from side to side as she continues her song.  
  
"How old are you~? How old are you~? How old are you Kokonoe~?" Toga teases, poking an angry Kokonoe on the nose.

"The answer is less flattering then you think." Kokonoe deadpans. Toga still manages to stay on beat.  
  
"You know I love you~." Toga swaps out the final lyrics for lyrics of her own as her song ends.  
  
It was amazing that Kokonoe sat through this embarrassment every year. But Toga was actually a good dinger. SO for as much as she complained, hearing Toga sing was still a pleasant affair.  
  
"This cake? Better be delicious." Kokonoe says, gesturing to the candle lit cake. Toga couldn't stop herself from laughing at the seriousness of Kokonoe's tone.  
  
"Shut up and blow out your candles you oaf!" Toga says, pushing the cake at Kokonoe.  
  
"I'm not the oaf here you buffoon." Kokonoe says, crossing her arms as she stares down at the candles. But she doesn't speak any further as she stares at the candles for a long, long two minutes.  
  
"Nope… I'm fine." Kokonoe pushes the cake at Toga. "I have no wishes to make."

Toga smiles at Kokonoe, understanding. Kokonoe did this every year. Never did she blow out her own candles. Rather, she wanted to give her wish to Toga. A purely symbolic gesture Toga was sure. Kokonoe was a woman of science. Not really fond of folktales or methods that required faith. But for this one thing, she was adamant that Toga get her chance.  
  
"Alright Koko-Love." Toga says, leaning down and inhaling. Then she exhales, blowing all of the five candles out with ease, plunging the room into a practical darkness with only the dull glow of the orange sun to give them light.  
  
"Well?" Kokonoe began, leaning on the table. "What did you wish for?"  
  
Toga smiled at Kokonoe, quickly closing the distance between them and pressing her lips to Kokonoe's. The shorter girl closing her eyes and transitioning into the kiss with ease. Kokonoe allowed Toga's wish, accepting the kiss wholeheartedly. When Toga was done, she pulled away, giggling.

"Yep.…i think that was it right there." Toga smiled even wider at her wife. Kokonoe just blushed and placed a hand over Toga's face.  
  
"You're an idiot."  
  
"Yeah… but I'm YOUR idiot."

Toga and Kokonoe hardly were a perfect relationship. They were actually more dysfunctional then most. Being awake at 7 in the morning, eating cake and watching the sun rise. But… as Toga sat and watched Kokonoe smile as she ate her vanilla and sprinkles birthday cake…  
  
She figured that they were their own brand of perfect.  
  
Yeah…  
  
All their own…


End file.
